


Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred thinks about stuff.Set after Justice League.





	Thoughts

Alfred laid in bed next to Bruce. It had been a very long day and Bruce was asleep. Bruce didn't sleep that much, so him sleeping before midnight was a rare occasion. Alfred couldn't help but admire Bruce in his sleep. Bruce was so beautiful.

Bruce had changed over the years. He had no sidekicks anymore. They were both gone. The first one was Richard Grayson. He quit being Robin, and became Nightwing. The second one was Jason Todd. He was beaten by Joker and Harley, and left to die in an explosion. After Jason's death, Alfred had to comfort his lover, and make him feel better. He told Bruce that it wasn't his fault.

Bruce had new teammates though. Diana, Victor, Barry, and Arthur. Plus, Bruce had informed him that Superman was back. Alfred was just glad that Bruce was safe.

Alfred had always worried about Bruce's safety. Bruce was the main reason Alfred drinks. Drinking wasn't exactly something Alfred was proud of, but it was better than smoking.

Alfred's eyes grew heavy and he turned to face his lover. He put his arm around him and closed his eyes. He said a few words before falling asleep.

"Good night Master Bruce. I love you."


End file.
